


Unexpected Beauty

by Sille92



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Even if she doesn't believe it, F/M, Insecurity, Loki - Freeform, Loki is on love with the OC, OC, Reader-Insert, Thor - Freeform, Y/N insert, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Written for a request at http://tom-hiddleston-imagines.tumblr.com/
Request: Could you make one with Loki being startled by his girl's beauty at a party or something?





	Unexpected Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This is my first written one-shot I'm posting here. And I hope you like it.  
> It was originally posted on http://tom-hiddleston-imagines.tumblr.com/ were I'm an admin. One of my co-admins read it beta for me!
> 
> Please have a look at our blog if you enjoyed the one-shot. We have many more^^

**Title:** Unexpected Beauty

 

**Chapter No./One-Shot:** One-shot

 

**Author:** SB

 

**Original Imagine:** None that I know of

 

**Notes/Warnings:** My first one-shot I wrote in english! I'm so proud of me. And I hope that you like it!

 

You were a nervous wreck as you stood before the mirror in your chambers. The feast in honour of prince Loki was about to start. You wore your loveliest gown which was a deep forest green with silver ornaments sewn-in. Your dark hair fell in gentle waves over your shoulders and your bare arms were decorated with thin silver paintings.

 

“Y/N? You have to go now or you will be late.” said you mother as she entered your chambers. She stood behind you and smiled gently. “You are so beautiful my child. If Loki wouldn't love you already, he would after tonight.”

 

“He is not in love with me, he just swoons over me a bit at the moment. I'm just different to his usual maidens.” You return as you ran your hands over your gown to smooth it a bit more.

 

“I saw the way he looked at you as he asked you to the feast. This is not just a passing fancy for him.” Your mother answered seriously. You turn to her to open your mouth to speak but she just lays a finger on your lips. “Shush. Don't think about it to much. Just savour tonight. Maybe it will open your eyes to the obvious truth.” She cupped your cheek gently and kissed your forehead. You smiled unsure and left.

 

On the way to the feast you were still plagued with insecurities. You were not able to believe your mother. Not when you remembered what Loki's usual conquest looked like. You didn't care much about you appearance. The clothes you wore were always something practical for everyday life, not a beautiful gown hugging your figure. Your hair was more often a mess than not. You took no stock in sewing or gossip. You liked books and a good battle in the arena. Whereas you could understand why he would be interested in you for that. You bonded over books after all. But in your mind it was still not enough to fall in love.

 

As you neared the entrance of the Great Hall, where all feasts were held, you could see Loki standing near the open doorway. You paused on your way, took a deep breath and tried to push down your securities. Now was not the time to dwell on these things. You will heed your mother’s advice and savour the evening.

 

A smile formed on your lips as you approached Loki. He stood with his back to you because he was speaking with his brother Thor. The blond was the first to see you. He halted abruptly in his speech as his eyes widened. Your smile dimmed a bit. Was there something wrong with your appearance?

 

“Thor?” You heard Loki asking, but his brother stayed unresponsive. The black haired prince turned around confused only to see you standing behind him. “Y/N...” he smiled but his face transformed quickly into astonishment as he looked you up and down. You smile left your face now completely and dread began to build in your stomach. There **was** something wrong with your appearance.

 

“Loki?” you asked after moment with a tremor in your voice. Your hands were trembling and clung to your gown.

 

Loki startled and visibly shook himself. His eyes began to sparkle and he gave you a charming smile. “Y/N...” he started and took one of your hands in his. “You are beautiful.” His lips kissed the back of your hand, his eyes never leaving yours.

 

You blushed deep red and your mouth was getting dry. “I... Thank you.” you whispered. Loki flashed you a bright smile and held out his arm.

 

You looked into his eyes and saw an emotion there. An emotion you saw not for the first time; different from the other times you were finally able to read it. It was love. And maybe, just maybe you could believe the words your mother spoke to you tonight.

 

You took Loki's arm shyly, yet pleased that you are together before you enter the Great Hall.

 

The End. 

(Thanks for reading!)

 


End file.
